


Дорогой отец

by Kwon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Война и ад — не одно и то же. Война — это война, а ад — это ад, и первое намного хуже. В ад попадают грешники, там нет невинных, а на войне таких очень много (с) M*A*S*Hвоенная АУ без суперспособностей условный кроссовер со вселенной сериала M*A*S*H время действия - лето 1952 года; в тексте могут быть исторические неточности





	

_Дорогой отец!_

_Наверное, стоит начать с извинений, что давно тебе не писал. Но если принять во внимание, что это первое мое письмо за все это время, то извиняться все же несколько странно, не находишь? К тому же ты и так знаешь насколько у меня плотный график и как сложно выделить хотя бы пару минут, чтобы взяться за бумагу и ручку._

_Впрочем, сейчас свободного времени у меня куда больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Учитывая, что мне запрещают вставать, а хирург, который меня оперировал, Хоукай, пригрозил, что собственноручно пришьет меня к матрасу, то делать мне решительно нечего. А Роджерс, удивительно, даже от него может быть хоть какая-то польза, притащил мне блокнот и ручку, и предложил написать письма родственникам или близким. Правда половину блокнота я извел для расчетов и схем новых ракет, но… Я не об этом._

_В общем, я решил, что почему бы и не написать тебе пару строк.Но, честно говоря, очень сложно выбрать с чего именно стоит начать. Полагаю, самым правильным будет пояснить, как я оказался в Корее и, конкретно, в госпитале…_

 

– Нет, Тони, об этом не может быть и речи! – Хэппи закрыл глаза и скривился, нервно потер переносицу. – Это дерьмовая идея. Дерьмовейшая. Хуже я еще не слышал.

– Генералу Макартуру она пришлась по душе, – Тони безмятежно улыбнулся. –Я не советуюсь сейчас с тобой, а сообщаю факт. Все уже решено и подготовлено. Завтра утром я улетаю в Токио, оттуда – в Сеул. Куда дальше, не могу сказать, да и неважно это.

– За каким чертом тебе надо присутствовать при испытании твоих ракет в боевых условиях? –приоткрыл один глаз Хэппи. – Или тебе надоело быть просто изобретателем?

–Это необходимо, – пожал плечами Тони. – Если испытания пройдут успешно, то у нас будет госконтракт. А если я смогу, оценив ситуацию на местности, предложить еще что-то – то очень-очень крупный. К тому же… Хэппи, все, что я сейчас придумываю – абстрактно. Очень крутая ракета, очень крутой гранатомет, никаких аналогов в мире. Здорово, но не учитываются реальные нужды армии. Можешь назвать это прихотью творца, но для вдохновения мне нужно посмотреть своими глазами, а не читая сухие строчки отчетов. К половине из которых у меня и доступа нет, к слову.

– Я с тобой не полечу, – Хэппи откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил на груди руки. – Даже не проси.

– И не нужно, –улыбнулся Тони, но тут же поморщился, скривив губы. – Мне выделяют одного из солдафонов как личного телохранителя. Некий капитан Роджерс, говорят безупречная репутация. Ему пророчат большую карьеру.

– Заранее ему сочувствую, – покачал головой Хэппи. – Где он тебя встретит?

– В Токио.

 

– Мистер Старк.

– Капитан.

 Тони стянул солнечные очки на кончик носа и прищурился. Он видел личное дело Стивена Роджерса, прочитал его за время перелета, видел фотографии. И любые вопросы о том, почему на ничего незначащую должность назначили именно его, разом отпали. Какой толк в телохранителе, когда ты посреди вооруженной части? Только разве что этот телохранитель как будто только что сошел с агитплаката «А ты записался в армию США?».Статный высоченный голубоглазый блондин. Олицетворение мечты миллионов домохозяек и объект для подражания сопляков, рвущихся стать героями. И реальность не подкачала. Роджерс в парадной форме выглядел ровно так, как должен выглядеть национальный герой.

– Капитан, давайте сразу все проясним. Ваше назначение не более чем формальность. Засветитесь на парочке фотографий, может, даже дадите несколько интервью. В общем,просто красиво постоите рядом, рекламируя нашу доблестную армию. Но телохранитель мне не нужен. И вы сами должны это понимать.

– У меня другой взгляд на этот вопрос, мистер Старк. И другие указания, – Роджерс смерил Тони холодным взглядом. – Пока мы будем находиться в зоне боевых действий, решения принимаю я. Главная задача – это обеспечение вашей безопасности. Вы гражданский, мистер Старк. А там идет война.

– Перед зеркалом репетируешь по вечерам? – восторженно присвистнул Тони. – Столько эмоций и силы в словах! Я сражен! Но стоило бы еще немного вздернуть подбородок и смотреть вдаль. Ну, для полноты образа.

– Самолет ждет, мистер Старк, – почти неизменившимся тоном проговорил Роджерс, но желваки на его щеках не заметить было сложно.

– Подождет еще, – посерьезнел Тони. – Мне необходимо убедиться, что все мое оборудование в порядке и ничего не потеряли и не повредили при выгрузке. А так же проследить за погрузкой.

– Следуйте за мной, – тут же кивнул Роджерс и двинулся в сторону стоящих в отдалении ангаров.

 Тони проследил взглядом их путь и вздохнул. Не меньше километра по раскаленному асфальту взлетной полосы под палящим солнцем. Все как он любит.

– Напоминает родную солнечную Калифорнию, – нарушил молчание Тони на половине дороги. – Бывал там?

– Не довелось, – сухо ответил Роджерс.

 Тони продолжать тему не стал. А когда они добрались до ангара, вообще думать забыл про Роджерса.

 

– Из Сеула мы выезжаем в восемь утра, – сообщил Роджерс, едва они сели в самолет, изучая какие-то бумаги.

– О, так ты еще и мой личный секретарь? – выгнул бровь Тони. – Можешь тогда организовать мне чашечку кофе?

– Я буду ждать вас без десяти восемь в лобби отеля, –прежним тоном добавил Роджерс, никак не отреагировав на заявление Тони.

– А если серьезно, ты же не вызывался добровольцем, чтобы сопровождать меня? – не унимался Тони.

– Нет, – Роджерс,наконец, поднял на Тони взгляд. –Это был приказ.

– Просто интересно, – Тони подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и пристально смотря на Роджерса. – На передовую тебя не пускают, хотя ты активно рвешься. Реального боевого опыта у тебя практически нет. В какой-либо активной агитационной компании не участвуешь, хотя с твоими-то данными это практически преступление. Но при этом мне все наперебой твердят, какой ты выдающийся военный и какие надежды на тебя возлагают. И предполагается, что я должен доверить тебе свою жизнь. А моя жизнь, как ты понимаешь, очень дорога правительству США.

– Мистер Старк, к чему вы клоните? – Роджерс слегка улыбнулся и наклонил голову на бок. –Ищете двойных агентов, тайный заговор? Что, как вы предполагаете, я должен вам ответить? Вы видели мое личное дело, мне нечего к нему добавить. Я солдат и я выполняю приказы. Не обсуждаю их, не задаюсь вопросами об их целесообразности. Это основа армии и порядка.

– Никогда не смог бы стать военным, – фыркнул Тони и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Приказы это так скучно.

– Вам придется научиться им подчиняться хотя бы на то время, что мы будем в Корее, – спокойно произнес Роджерс. –Это не туристическая поездка на курорт.

– Ты всегда такой серьезный? – Тони вздохнул и закрыл глаза. – Разбуди, когда приземлимся. Хотя будто у меня есть хоть один шанс этого не заметить.

 

– Мистер Старк, я рекомендовал бы вам остаться в номере, – Роджерс, появившийся как черт из табакерки, остановился прямо перед Тони, отрезав ему путь к дверям отеля.

– Роджерс, мы в центре города, полном военных. Я тут в большей безопасности, нежели в Нью-Йорке, – Тони закатил глаза. – Я просто хочу пойти промочить горло. В чем твоя проблема? Ну, составь мне компанию, если тебе так будет спокойнее.

Окинув Роджерса еще одним взглядом, Тони усмехнулся и добавил:

–К тому же ты все еще в парадной форме, только представь, какой фурор произведешь на девушек. Тебе нравятся азиатки?

–Вы уже достаточно выпили, мистер Старк, – не изменил ни выражения лица, ни интонаций Роджерс. –Вам лучше остаться в номере и лечь спать. Завтра мы рано выезжаем.

–Вот жеты зануда,–Тони скрестил на груди руки и посерьезнел. – И если уж быть последовательными, то ты сам сказал, что я должен подчиняться твоим указаниям пока мы будем в зоне боевых действий. Мы в зоне боевых действий? Где-нибудь по близости стреляют? Нет? Тогда уйди с дороги.

Роджерс нахмурился, поджал губы. Но с дороги не отошел.

–Так… Значит оставить меня без присмотра ты не можешь, а идти со мной не хочешь? Я верно понимаю сложную мысль на твоем лице? –Тони хмыкнул. –Считай, что это приказ, капитан. Мы идем пить и веселиться!

 Не дожидаясь реакции Роджерса, Тони взял его за локоть и потянул за собой, принуждая развернуться.

– Я тут видел бар прямо напротив отеля, даже не придется далеко идти, – улыбнулся Тони, гордый собой, что внимательно смотрел по сторонам по дороге из аэропорта.

– Отвратное место, – фыркнул Роджерс тут же. –Что не паленое, то разбавленное. Чуть дальше по улице есть хороший бар. Там достаточно тихо, не слишком дорого и приличный алкоголь.

– Да ты полон скрытых талантов, – засмеялся Тони, почему-то так и не отпустив локоть Роджерса. –Кстати, капитан, прекрати называть меня «мистер Старк». У меня вполне себе простое для произношения имя –Тони. Можешь попробовать прямо сейчас.

– У меня имя ничуть не сложнее,раз уж об этом зашла речь, –Роджерс усмехнулся в ответ.

– Я думал, что обращаться к тебе по имени,позволено только самым близким друзьям. Субординация, все дела,– захохотал Тони. – А я не мог рисковать своей жизнью, сам понимаешь.

– О, ради блага Америки я бы сдержался, поверь, – Роджерс толкнул неприметную дверь, и сразу потянул Тони в сторону, куда-то за лестницу, не обращая внимания на то, что в первом зале полно свободных мест.

–Стой-стой-стой! Мне показалось, или я, правда, видел, что там играют в покер? – попытался затормозить Тони, но Роджерс даже не подумал поддаваться или отпускать его руку.

– Тебе показалось, Тони, – заявил он, заходя в небольшой зал, и занимая первый подвернувшийся столик.

– Врешь и даже не краснеешь, – Тони тоскливо вздохнул, но тоже сел. – Хотя ты прав. Покер это надолго. А мне неплохо бы было поспать хоть немного.

– Поэтому я и был против этой вылазки, – фыркнул Роджерс, но при этом жестом подозвал девочку-официантку.

– Ой, Стив, не нуди, – отмахнулся Тони. И не спрашивая мнения Роджерса заказал две порции виски.

 

– Доброе утро, Тони. Через полчаса мы должны быть внизу, – раздалось над ухом у Тони. Он громкости голоса захотелось застонать и засунуть голову под подушку. Тони никогда не любил рано вставать, тем более не любил это делать после пьянок.

 Он приподнялся на локтях и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Роджерс смотрел на него едва ли не насмешливо.

– И нет, перенести выезд на попозже мы не можем, – улыбнулся он, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что понятия не имеет что такое похмелье или недосып. И спасибо, что он не сказал еще какой-нибудь глупости вроде того, что предупреждал. Предупреждал и не один раз, Тони это прекрасно помнил. Примерно после каждой новой порции виски.

– И не надо, – буркнул Тони и рывком поднялся на ноги. От этого его замутило, но лицо он удержал. – Через полчаса спущусь.

Роджерс кивнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел из номера.

После душа и чашки кофе, Тони не стал ни чувствовать себя лучше, ни выглядеть. Он нацепил солнечные очки, подхватил свои вещи и спустился вниз.

 Стоило только Тони запрыгнуть на заднее сидение армейского джипа, как Роджерс обернулся к нему и сообщил:

– Через несколько часов будем на месте.

 Тони рассеянно кивнул. Несколько часов по бездорожью и под палящим солнцем, за которые Тони должен привести себя в форму и собраться с силами. Он не планировал торчать в Корее дольше необходимо, так что и испытания хотелначать как можно быстрее.

Окружающий пейзаж навевал тоску. Горы, пожелтевшая трава, покореженные, как будто больные, деревья и иссушенные солнцем кусты. Иногда попадались воронки от взрывов и заброшенные деревни. Иногда – не заброшенные. И это, наверное, было даже хуже.

 Тони, прижав пальцы к губам, ловил напряженные взгляды, которыми их провожали местные, отмечал для себя, как они замирают и останавливаются, все еще не привыкнув к чужакам-военным. Хотя можно ли вообще к такому привыкнуть Тони не знал. И против воли выцеплял взглядом шаткие дома, заколоченные окна, отощавших бродячих собак и носящихся с громким гвалтом детей в изодранной одежде.

 Мутило его все сильнее.

– Мы на месте, – Роджерс ловко выбрался из джипа, вытянулся по стойке смирно перед полковником части.

 Тони из джипа выбрался далеко не так грациозно. За время в дороге у него свело все мышцы.

– Мистер Старк, добро пожаловать, – протянул руку полковник. Рукопожатие у него оказалось крепким, а взгляд холодным и злым.– Капрал, отведите мистера Старка и капитана Роджерса в выделенные им палатки, чтобы они могли отдохнуть.

– Полковник, я бы хотел обсудить с вами некоторые детали, –Тони снял солнечные очки, осмотрелся по сторонам. – И если возможно – в ближайшее время. Не хочу откладывать испытания.

 

– Нет, Старк, ты не сунешься на передовую! – резко заявил Роджерс. И разве что кулаком по столу не грохнул.

 Тони смерил его спокойным взглядом, даже не изменив позы, так и сидел – закинув ногу на ногу и с кружкой кофе в руке.

– Роджерс, я здесь как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, как мое оружие работает. В реальных условиях. На полигоне я могу его тестировать и в Штатах, – Тони отпил из чашки, поморщился. Армейский кофе был однозначно мерзким. – Я вообще не понимаю, почему должен с тобой что-то обсуждать. Я уже все это обсудил с генералом Макартуром. И он дал добро.

– И не просто так приставил к тебе меня, – Роджерс скрестил на груди руки, хмуро смотря на Тони. Но тон немного сбавил. –Может, ты захочешь посмотреть вблизи и на то, как работают твои ракеты? Например, в паре метров от эпицентра взрыва?

– Не передергивай, – Тони все так же спокойно фыркнул, хотя внутренне начинал закипать. – Я не собираюсь лезть в бой, если ты не понял, я всего лишь хочу…

– Принести тебе военной хроники? – перебил его Роджерс. – Или привести солдат, чтобы ты мог с ними пообщаться и узнать, что им надо, кроме как вернуться домой живыми?

– Роджерс, угомонись! – Тони встал, резковато поставил кружку на стол и тем самым выдал свое настроение. Металл ощутимо грохнул о деревянную столешницу. Но говорить Тони попытался по-прежнему бесстрастно. –Если ты не знаешь, как обеспечить мою безопасность – сообщи об этом своему начальству, пусть найдут кого-то более толкового. Завтра и послезавтра мы тестируем новый ракетный комплекс оперативно-тактического назначения, так что у тебя есть двое суток на самоотвод.

 Тони двинулся к двери, обходя Роджерса. Но тот перехватил его за локоть, останавливая.

–Старк, если ты собрался идти пить – то нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, – Роджерс даже головы не повернул, говоря это.

– Забыл тебя спросить! – Тони резко оттолкнул руку Роджерса и вскинул голову, почти зашипев. – Назови мне хоть одну причину, тебя послушаться.

– Тебя здесь ненавидят, – ровно проговорил Роджерс, после паузы, так и не поворачивая головы. – Это может быть небезопасно. Убить не убьют, но лицо испортить могут.

– Что?.. – Тони опешил.

–А ты думал, что ты для всех герой, что ли? – Роджерс, наконец, повернул голову, неприятно усмехнулся, смотря Тони в глаза. Но тут же вернул на лицо нейтральное выражение,– Ты создаешь прекрасное оружие. Оно почти никогда не дает осечек. Оно смертоносно. Только вот еще бы его не продавали вражеской стороне.

– Но я никогда… – Тони нервно облизал губы, отступил на шаг, нахмурился. – Я никогда не продавал оружие коммунистам.

– А это необязательно делать тебе самому, –качнул головой Роджерс и спокойно продолжил. – Черный рынок существовал, существует и существовать будет. С этим пытаются бороться, но толку? В этой части очень многие последнее, что видели, перед тем как попасть в госпиталь, а некоторые и на тот свет, – это надпись «Старк Индастриз». Это не фигурирует в официальных отчетах, так что я узнал это только сегодня, иначе бы нас сразу направили в другую часть.

– Где, вполне возможно, то же самое? –мрачно уточнил Тони, скрестив на груди руки.

– Не думаю. Под обстрел украденными ракетами попала именно эта часть. Просто нам не повезло попасть именно сюда. Так что придется тебе пережить два дня без спиртного. После окончания испытаний ракетного комплексанас переведут, мой доклад уже отправили, сейчас выбирают новое место дислокации.

 Тони глубоко вдохнул, потер глаза и вернулся на стул.

– Я тебя понял. Мой сон, надеюсь, оберегать не планируешь?

–Даже не проси, – усмехнулся Роджерс.– И, надеюсь, утром ты проснешься без моей помощи.

 Тони только неопределенно махнул рукой и потянулся за своей кружкой. Как Роджерс вышел он не заметил.

 

_Сначала я хотел написать тебе про испытания, но потом вспомнил, на скольких ты присутствовал лично. Так что не думаю, что смог бы тебя чем-нибудь удивить. Совершенно стандартное мероприятие._

_Мои новые ракеты быстрее, точнее и мощнее всех, существовавших ранее. А пусковая установка намного маневренней… впрочем, я хотел не об этом._

_Я видел много военной хроники, присутствовал на сотнях испытаний на полигоне. Я знаю, как выглядит взрыв, как он ощущается, как непроизвольно вздрагивает все внутри._

_Но прежде я не думал о последствиях. Вернее, не думал о такого рода последствиях._

_Не знаю, что произвело на меня подобный эффект. Возможно, тот факт, что в домах, по которым мы стреляли, когда-то действительно жили люди. Или слова Роджерса накануне, вкупе с неприязненнымивзглядами солдат, которые я то и дело ловил на себе._

_А может и слишком свежие воспоминания о Сеуле. Сложно назвать то, что осталось от него городом в полном смысле этого слова. Сплошные воронки, обрушившиеся здания и дыры в стенах. Даже в моем номере за новыми, недавно поклеенными обоями угадывались следы от пуль. Город отбили у коммунистов почти год назад, а, казалось, что едва ли прошел месяц._

_И каждый новый залп ракет вызывал воспоминания об этом городе. О том, как когда-то стреляли по нему. По людям._

_Не знаю, зачем я тебе об этом пишу. Зачем вообще об этом думал._

_Спишу все на синяк у меня под глазом и легкое сотрясение, которыми меня тогда наградили._

_Ах да, я же не послушался Роджерса. Знаю-знаю, ты не удивлен. Мне не столько хотелось выпить, сколько бесила сама постановка вопроса. Прятаться в палатке от солдат армии США? Как будто я предатель или враг?_

_Я не собирался пить в офицерском баре, это было бы слишком провокационно, я хотел просто купить бутылку-другую пива и вернуться к себе. Показать им, что я их не боюсь. Что у меня нет причин бояться._

_Кажется, это был капитан. Я едва успел заметить две плашки на его пагонах, как оказался на полу. Не знаю, наверное, я до последнего не верил Роджерсу, не верил, что так может быть._

_Вот меня окликнули по имени.А вот я у себя в палатке - держу мешок со льдому заплывающего глаза._

_Конечно же, Роджерс не сдержался иотчитал меня буквально как мальчишку, признаюсь, еле сдержался, чтобы не дать ему по зубам. А на мое замечание, что он может написать в отчете начальству как есть, что я всю ответственность беру на себя, к тому же пострадал я не от рук врага, так что репутации Роджерса ничего не грозит, он почему-то вспылил еще сильнее._

_Вообще, чем больше я узнавал  его, тем больше у меня появлялосьвопросов. То личное дело, что мне прислали, однозначно липовое. Он не выглядел как солдат без опыта. К тому же категорически отказался присутствовать на фотографиях или видео. Так что моя теория про мечту домохозяек и агитплакаты потерпела крах. Для Роджерса было едва ли не первоочередной задачей не засветиться._

_Ты скажешь, что я мог просто наплевать на это, и будешь прав. Какая собственно разница, кто он там на самом деле, если однозначно понятно, что он на моей стороне и в его интересах отправить меня домой целого и невредимого. Но я был бы не я, если бы так просто махнул рукой на столь явные нестыковки…_

– Сколько нам ехать? – Тони забрался в джип и потер висок, в голове все еще неприятно звенело.

 Капрал, единственный, кто вышел их проводить, протянул ему небольшую дорожную сумку, и Тони устроил ее у себя под боком. Все его оборудование отправили еще ночью, тихо и не привлекая внимания, на этом настоял Роджерс, а Тони предпочел согласиться.

– Часа три, может четыре, – отозвался Роджерс.

– То, что полковник не соизволил поднять свой зад с койки и не попрощался со мной, я отмечу особо, – беззлобно сообщил Тони, едва джип тронулся с места.

– Про фингал тоже отметишь? – усмехнулся Роджерс, покосившись на Тони через плечо.

–Если бы его оставил полковник, возможно, – фыркнул Тони. – Но у него удар не так хорошо поставлен.

 Комментировать это Роджерс не стал.

Дорога усыпляла своим однообразием. И Тони почти задремал, когда впереди вдруг что-то оглушительно рвануло, а джип резко вильнул в сторону и на всем ходу врезался в дерево. Перед тем, как Тони отлетел в сторону и пропахал лицом с добрый метр земли, он успел увидеть аккуратную круглую дыру в виске их водителя.

Тони сдавленно охнул, приподнимаясь на четвереньки, замотал головой, плохо понимая, где верх, а где низ. В ушах звенело похлеще, чем после недавнего удара в баре, в глаза забился песок, а кожа на лице горела огнем. Тони сплюнул, собрался с силами и рывком выпрямился, колени задрожали, но все же он устоял.

– Не вставай! –тут же сшиб его с ног Роджерс, налетев черт знает откуда и обхватив за талию. Опрокинул на спину, а сам навис сверху, вжимая Тони в землю. И тут же раздался еще один взрыв, гораздо громче предыдущего, гораздо ближе и горячее. Тони почувствовал, как обдало жаром руку.

– За мной, быстро! – рявкнул Роджерс. Тони не спорил, на автомате перевернулся на живот, рывком поднялся. К песку в глазах добавился дым. Горизонт раскачивался, а помимо звона в ушах, Тони теперь отчетливо слышал периодический свист. То, что это пули, до него дошло только когда одна из них превратила в щепки ветку в полуметре от его головы.

–Сюда! – скомандовал Роджерс, пинком вышибая дверь полуразвалившейся лачуги.

 Тони влетел внутрь, и тут же сполз по стене, прижимаясь к ней спиной.

  Роджерс рухнул рядом с ним. Он тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза и вжимаясь затылком в стену. Но уже меньше чем через минуту повернулся к Тони, внимательно на него смотря.

– Не зацепило? – тихо спросил он.

– Кажется… кажется, у меня сотрясение… еще одно… – Тони сплюнул на пол песок, скрипевший на зубах, тяжело сглотнул. Привкус крови ему совсем не понравился.– Большего не скажу…

– Покажи руку, – нахмурился Роджерс. И не дождавшись реакции Тони, сам к ней потянулся.

Тони вздрогнул и едва не зашипел, когда Роджерс осторожно сдвинул обгоревшую ткань с запястья.

– Видимо, задело при взрыве, – удивительно спокойно констатировал Тони, смотря на обожженную кожу. Он не чувствовал пока боли, как не чувствовал страха. – Как взорвали джип? У них есть ракеты?

–Бензобак прострелили, – покачал головой Роджерс. – Будь у них ракеты, нас бы уже подорвали вместе с этим сараем. Но судя по тому, что стреляли из одной точки – снайпер, причем один. На дороге скорей всего мина была. Причем так себе, взорвалась до того, как мы на нее наехали…

– Ты сам не пострадал? – невпопад спросил Тони, перебивая.

 Роджерс растерянно моргнул, сбившись с мысли.

– Ты меня от взрыва прикрывал, – пожал плечами Тони. – Тебе вполне могло спину обжечь. Или еще что.

– Нормально все, – Роджерс отмахнулся и поднялся на ноги, осторожно выглянул в окно. – Черт, грязное, ни черта не видно.

 Тони потер переносицу, он не стал спорить, хотя видел и кровь на боку Роджерса, и рассеченные плечо и скулу. Свободной рукой Тони поднял с пола щербатую миску и не глядя кинул ее в дверной проем. Взвизгнула пуля, зазвенела разбитая керамика.

 Роджерс тут же пригнулся, шарахнувшись от окна, зашипел:

– Ты какого черта творишь?..

– Мы здесь в ловушке, – тихо проговорил Тони, не убирая руку от лица. Проговорил это совершенно просто и буднично. И тут же поджал губы.

– Нас хватятся, – спокойно отозвался Роджерс, оглядывая помещение. – И найдут.

– Через сколько? Мы проехали хорошо, если половину дороги, – Тони сильнее сжал переносицу. – Часа через два забеспокоятся, попробуют с нами связаться, у них это не выйдет, значит, отправят кого-то на поиски. То есть еще два часа, пока они доберутся сюда. Итого в лучшем случае помощь придет через четыре часа. Но в такой вариант я мало верю. Им еще надо решить вопрос со снайпером. Так что хорошо, если не придется ночевать здесь. Учитывая, что у нас нет воды, а горло у меня уже дерет – это будут незабываемые часы.

–Еще нужно бы промыть твою руку, –судя по спокойному тону,Роджерса как будто не впечатлил озвученный Тони расклад, как и не волновал снайпер за дверью. – Или хотя бы перебинтовать.

 Тони фыркнул и убрал руку от лица.

– Я как-то забыл захватить аптечку. Черт возьми, а мог бы сейчас неторопливо потягивать кофе. На кой нас понесло в другую часть? Хотя ладно, не отвечай, знаю. Моя безопасность превыше всего, именно поэтому мы сидим тут под прицелом снайпера. Безопасней не бывает.

– Тони… – тихо окликнул его Роджерс, но Тони не отреагировал, продолжив смотреть перед собой, на автомате медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы на обожженной руке.

– Если вернусь в Штаты, закачу вечеринку на неделю. А может и на две. Пока смогу пить, столько и будет продолжаться. И обязательно там будет гамбургеры. Ты пробовал когда-нибудь гамбургер? Я про них только год назад узнал, а ведь им уже больше тридцати лет. Но кого в здравом уме понесет в Канзас просто так? А их там придумали, оказывается, и уже тридцать лет едят. Берут две булки, между ними котлету кладут, овощи какие-нибудь, соус. Еще можно сыр добавить. Но это уже называют чизбургер…

– Тони! – чуть громче окликнул Роджерс.

– Да, что, Тони? Что? – поморщился Тони. – Я в норме. Или ты мне так намекаешь, что хочешь провести следующие часы в тишине? Тогда извини, тебе не повезло. Я заткнусь, только если мне будет чем заняться, а поскольку заняться мне нечем, то придется тебе наслаждаться моим монологом. Отвечать, как ты понимаешь, вообще не обязательно. Или ты о том, что из-за меня не услышишь, как к нам приближается снайпер? Ну, там хруст веток под ногами, всякая такая ерунда. Но он разве рискнет? Вдруг у нас есть оружие? Кстати, а у тебя есть? Потому что мне его никто не выдал, но тебе-то должны были.

– Есть, – кивнул Роджерс и похлопал ладонью по кобуре на поясе.

– Здорово, я прям сразу почувствовал облегчение, веришь? – усмехнулся Тони. – Думаю, нам стоит сделать небольшую баррикаду перед дверью. Ну, на случай, если нашему снайперу надоест ждать, и он действительно решит наведаться в гости. Вон, например, стол валяется. Столешница вроде достаточно толстая, может и сможет защитить. Кстати, надо как-нибудь называть снайпера, ты так не считаешь? Стив?

 Роджерс вздохнул, покачав головой и поднялся, держась около стены, добрался до перевернутого стола с двумя сломанными ножками.

– Иди сюда, я один не справлюсь, – позвал он после неудачной попытки приподнять стол.

– А я думал, что ты супергерой, – фыркнул Тони. – Так уверенно пошел, хотя и так видно, что тут цельный кусок древесины, и весить он должен прилично.

 Подниматься на ноги Тони не хотелось, не хотелось терять обманчивое чувство защищенности из-за стены за спиной. Но медлил он не больше секунды.

– Береги пострадавшую руку, – предостерег Роджерс.

– За собой следи, – огрызнулся Тони.

 Стол оказался тяжелее, чем Тони предполагал. Но вдвоем они смогли его перевернуть на бок и развернуть к двери так, чтобы за ним можно было укрыться.

– Кажется, тут стены тоньше, чем он, – пропыхтел Тони, сползая на пол и опираясь на груду хлама. Адреналин схлынул и теперь Тони оценил собственные повреждения не только визуально. Боль вгрызлась в обожженную руку, в расцарапанное лицо. Снова начало тошнить. Тони вскинул взгляд на Роджерса. – Тебе придется снять рубашку.

– Что? – опешил Роджерс.

–Мне нужно перебинтовать руку, пока я всю кожу с нее не содрал. А у тебя кровь хлещет из дырки в плече. И черт знает что с боком, – спокойно отозвался Тони. – Или ты думал, что меня вдруг потянуло полюбоваться твоим несравненным торсом?

 Роджерс невнятно ругнулся под нос, но начал расстегивать китель. Тони опустил взгляд на свою руку. Зрелище было так себе. И поднял его только когда услышал звук разрываемой ткани.

–Давай руку, – Роджерс опустился на корточки, а стоило Тони выполнить просьбу– ловко  и умело обмотал ее лоскутом ткани.

– Тебя подстрелили, – констатировал Тони, все это время внимательно смотревший на плечо Роджерса.– Пуля внутри?

– Да, ерунда, по касательной прошло, – покосился на свое плечо Роджерс. – А то, что так кровит, так не надо было таскать мебель.

 Тони скривил губы, отобрал у Роджерса остатки рубашки и оторвал еще один лоскут.

– Но выглядит оно дерьмово, – сообщил он, плотно обматывая руку импровизированным бинтом, не так аккуратно, как до этого справился Роджерс, но Тони и делал подобное впервые в жизни. – Что с боком?

 Роджерс вместо ответа просто задрал майку. На ребрах уже расцвел внушительный темный синяк, а ровно под ним красовался неглубокий порез.

– Неудачно упал на осколок лобового стекла, – равнодушно сообщил Роджерс.– Вообще внимания не стоит.

 Но на всякий случай запихнул под майку кусок ткани, прижав к порезу.

– Ясно… – Тони запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком во что-то твердое.

– Я бы на твоем месте пересел, – Роджерс застегнул китель, и привалился спиной к столешнице. – В этом мусоре вполне могут быть крысы или клопы.

Тони медленно открыл один глаз, тяжело вздохнул, и так же медленно переместился, садясь рядом с Роджерсом. В носу свербело от запаха крови, рука горела огнем. Тони знал, что повязка это правильно, хотя бы грязь в рану не попадет, но сейчас эта идея удачной уже не казалась.

– Тони? – окликнул его Роджерс после очень долгой паузы. – Мне не нравится, когда ты молчишь.

– Мне казалось, что мой нескончаемый словесный поток тебя раздражает, – фыркнул Тони, прикрывая глаза.

–Этот поток, как я понял, говорит о том, что ты пусть и нервничаешь, но хоть соображаешь нормально. А вот когда ты молчишь – я понятия не имею, что это значит, – пояснил Роджерс.

– Просто пить хочу, во рту пересохло, – повел плечом Тони и облизал губы.– А еще никак не могу придумать, как нам отсюда выбраться.

– Думай вслух, что ли, – Роджерс, судя по голосу, усмехнулся.

– Я тебе бесплатное развлечение? – поморщился Тони. И тут же дернулся, инстинктивно вжимаясь в бок Роджерса, закрывая голову руками,– со звоном разлетелось вдребезги окно.

– Твою мать! – Роджерс рывком развернулся, обхватил Тони и вжал его в столешницу, закрывая собой.

 Из-за его плеча Тони видел катящуюся по полу ручную гранату. Он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, опустив голову. Тони никогда не сомневался, что врут все, будто перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь. У него перед глазами так и застылполный решимости взгляд Роджерса– защищать любой ценой.

 Но прошла секунда, еще одна. Прошла почти минута.

 Граната не взорвалась.

Тони медленно глубоко втянул носом тяжелый воздух. Кровь, пот, пыль, нагретое на солнце дерево, гниющие тряпки, гарь – тот еще коктейль. Но этот вдох – самый сладкий в жизни Тони.

– Кажется, пронесло, – пробормотал он.

 Роджерс все так же закрывал его собой, крепко обхватив за плечи, губы Тони скользнули по шероховатой ткани кителя.

– Стив?.. – позвал Тони, не дождавшись никакой реакции. Он чувствовал, как быстро и гулко бьется чужое сердце.Собственное сердце отбивало стаккато. Роджерс резко выдохнул, пошевелился.

– Никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько… ценным, – усмехнулся Тони, едва Роджерс отстранился. – Ты все приказы исполняешь с таким пылом?

 Роджерс поджал губы, но ничего не ответил, только посмотрел холодно и зло, почти так же как при их первой встрече.

– Эй, не испепеляй меня взглядом! – нервно засмеялся Тони. – Мы только что чуть не взлетели на воздух, мне простительны неуклюжие шутки.

– Мы все еще можем подорваться в любой момент, – улыбнулся одними губами Роджерс.

– Вот спасибо, вот утешил,– Тони потер глаза. И тут же добавил доверительным тоном,– Это точно не самая большая моя проблема сейчас, но у меня дергается глаз. Ужасно неприятно. Это заметно?

 Роджерс закатил глаза и хмыкнул, он сел иначе, оперся плечом на столешницу.

– Придвинься ближе. Если все же рванет – так у тебя больше шансов выжить, –посоветовал он. – И лучше бы тебе крепко за меня держаться.

–Говорил мне отец, что не выйдет из меня приличного человека, – пробормотал Тони. – Так и сдохну – к мужику прижимаясь.

 Тони почувствовал, как напрягся Роджерс. И почему-то это его позабавило. Тони вообще очень хотелось засмеяться.

– Как ты сохраняешь выдержку? – спросил Тони после нескольких минут тяжелой тишины, когда собственный пульс так и не начал успокаиваться, да и глаз продолжалподергиваться, нервируя все сильнее. Про гранату, котораятоже никуда не делась – лежала среди осколков на пыльном полу в каких-то метрах от них– Тони старательно не думал.

– Я военный, если ты не забыл, – Роджерс попытался повернуть голову так, чтобы не шептать в макушку Тони, но у него не вышло.

– И что? У вас есть какие-то специальные курсы? Просиди несколько часов под прицелом снайпера? Закрой собой гранату, не зная, настоящая она или бутафорская? – фыркнул Тони.

– Нет, конечно. Просто…

– Стив, давай начистоту, – перебил его Тони. – Мы уже почти сдохли, открой мне свой страшный секрет.

– Прекрати, нас вытащат, – спокойно отозвался Роджерс. – К тому же нет у меня никаких страшных секретов.

– Ты отлично умеешь врать, ничем себя не выдаешь, но я не идиот, –Тони отстранился и приподнимал голову, смотря на Роджерса.

Тот только улыбнулся, криво и совсем не весело.

– Серьезно, Тони, нет никаких секретов.

 Тони фыркнул, но настаивать не стал. Он сдвинулся, покрутил головой, разминая мышцы. Скользнул взглядом по дальней от них стене.

– Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, – он сощурился, подался ближе, насколько позволяла длина столешницы, внимательно всматриваясь в груду мусора. – А не подводят ли меня мои глаза?

– Что? Тони, ты о чем? –Роджерс нахмурился, явно пытаясь понять, что привлекло  внимание Тони. –Старк!..

 Последний возглас Роджерса сопровождал резкое движение метнувшегося в сторону этого мусора Тони. Метнувшегося мимо дверного проема. Взвизгнула пуля, оставив длинную борозду на полу, глубоко процарапав доски. Тони не обратил на это внимание.

 Он выдернул из-под кучи хлама разбитый радиоприемник, крепко сжал его в пальцах.

– Вот это я называю – повезло, – широко заулыбался Тони и обернулся к Роджерсу. И тут же нахмурился. Выражение лица Роджерса не обещало ничего хорошего. – Что?..

– Ты совсем ополоумел? – прошипел Роджерс. – Оставайся теперь там… Да, какого черта, ты творишь?!

 Тони буквально рухнул на Роджерса, не рассчитав силы рывка и не успев затормозить. Этот выстрел он, впрочем, услышал.

– Матерь божья… – пробормотал Тони, крепко прижимая к себе приемник. Сердце стучало еще быстрее, чем прежде, едва ли не выпрыгивая из горла.– Отвратное это ощущение, когда в тебя стреляют…

– Старк! – Роджерс встряхнул его за плечи, привлекая внимание. – Ты последних мозгов лишился?! Жить надоело?!

– Как раз очень хочется, –на удивление спокойно отозвался Тони и поморщился. – Если ты перестанешь меня трясти – у нас будет связь.

– Он сломан, – фыркнул Роджерс, но руки с плеч Тони убрал.

– Ерунда, – Тони сел удобнее, положив перед собой приемник, и достал из кармана маленькую отвертку. – У кого какое оружие, знаешь ли. Физическая сила и владение огнестрельным никогда не были моей сильной стороной. Жаль, паяльника нет, но не беда.

Работа отвлекала. Помогала не думать ни про гранату, ни про недавний самоубийственный поступок, ни про снайпера за дверью. Ни про Роджерса и его тайны.

– Азбуку Морзе знаешь? – Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на Роджерса. – Я его настроил на передачу данных. Частота вроде нужная.

 Тони неуверенно прикусил губу, подвинув распотрошенный и собранный заново приемник к Роджерсу.

– Зажимаешь эти два контакта – он отправляет шипение, – пояснил он.

 Роджерс только кивнул, скользнув по Тони задумчивым взглядом.

– Будем повторять каждые пятнадцать минут, – решил Тони, когда Роджерс закончил. – А когда нас вытащат – я намерен напиться, так и знай.

– Не выйдет, – покачал головой Роджерс. – Не сомневаюсь, что первым же делом тебе вкатят антибиотик.

– И ты думаешь, это меня остановит? – засмеялся Тони.

– Я остановлю, – улыбнулся Роджерс. Странно улыбнулся, не так как улыбался прежде.

Но Тони только мысленно махнул рукой. Он закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Медленно наклонился в сторону и привалился плечом к груди Роджерса. Тот все это время продолжал сидеть между Тони и гранатой, так, чтобы максимально закрыть его собой.

– Не остановишь, – наконец проговорил Тони, совсем тихо. – Не посмеешь.

Когда Роджерс отправил четвертый сигнал о помощи, Тони, наконец, нарушил молчание.

– Мое сердце совершает одну тысячу шестьсот двадцать ударов за пятнадцать минут. Твое – одну тысячу восемьдесят. Завидую выдержке и спокойствию.

– Серьезно? Ты считал удары сердца? – усмехнулся Роджерс.

– Занятие ничем не хуже прочих, – равнодушно отозвался Тони. – Помогает отвлечься. К тому же один раз я сбился.

– Судя по частоте твоего пульса  – не особо помогает, – Роджерс фыркнул и положил ладонь на плечо Тони, сжал пальцы. – Сделай несколько глубоких медленных вдохов и попробуй подумать о чем-нибудь нейтральном.

– Ты издеваешься, что ли? – Тони резко отодвинулся от Роджерса, напряженно на него смотря.

– Нет, – качнул головой Роджерс. – Но мне помогает именно это.

– Пить хочется, – невпопад проговорил Тони и снова оперся плечом на грудь Роджерса, прикрыл глаза и пробормотал.–По ходу, свою жизнь ты совсем не ценишь.

– С чего ты взял? – удивился Роджерс, так и не убирая ладони с плеча Тони.– С того, что я слишком спокоен? Ну, так толку нервничать и паниковать? Мы не можем выйти отсюда, не можем избавиться от гранаты, нам остается только сидеть и ждать. И тут уж или изводи себя мыслями о возможной гибели, или думай о чем-нибудь приятном.

– И о чем думаешь ты? –Тони повернул голову, в итоге прижавшись лбом к мокрой от пота шее Роджерса. И заговорил до того, как тот успел ответить. – Жарко как в аду. У меня есть особняк в Малибу. И однажды лето выдалось таким же жарким, как здесь. Хотелось поселиться около бассейна, потому что кондиционеры не справлялись. Потом-то я эту проблему решил, теперь в любое время года в доме идеальная температура. Но тогда мозги плавились, думать вообще ни о чем не получалось. И я просто послал всех, провалялся овощем едва ли не месяц. И чуть с ума не сошел от скуки. Я бы в Нью-Йорк подался, но мою башню еще строили, а акционеры жаждали моего внимания и новых изобретений. Безопасней было запереться там, где до меня не доберутся.

– Башня? Эта та уродливая огромная… –Роджерссмущенно кашлянул. – Ну, то огромное здание посреди Нью-Йорка?

– Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал, – вздохнул Тони. И тут же засмеялся.– Ругаться с тобой мне не хочется, все-таки ты меня от гранаты закрываешь, а то мало ли, передумаешь еще.

–Иногда в твою голову приходят дельные мысли. Кстати, раз уж про Башню заговорили. Ты там больше ничего рядом не построил? А то давно я в Нью-Йорке не был. Меня в Японию отправили еще прошлой зимой, полтора года уже в Азии… – Роджерс осекся.– Хотя, ты все это читал в моем личном деле.

 Он расслабил пальцы на плече Тони, чуть переместил, но убирать руку даже не подумал.

– Я тебя перебил и не дал ответить. О чем ты думаешь, чтобы отвлечься? –Тони открыл глаза, нахмурился от того, что китель на плече Роджерса еще сильнее набух от крови.

– О доме. Маму вспоминаю, родной Бруклин, – просто ответил Роджерс. – Как мальчишкой еще мечтал попасть в армию.

– Любимую девушку? – подтолкнул Тони.

– Нет, – Роджерс ответил резко, почти грубо. Но тут же добавил гораздо мягче. – У меня не было ни времени, ни возможности найти правильную девушку.

– Придерживаешься консервативных взглядов на жизнь, да? –напряженно засмеялся Тони. – Секс только после свадьбы? Как же ты до своих лет-то дожил?

– Не всем быть как ты, Тони, – беззлобно парировал Роджерс. – Можно сказать, что мы уравновешиваем друг другу.

– Наводил обо мне справки? – Тони фыркнул.

– Достаточно слушать радио и хоть изредка проглядывать газеты. Журналисты любят про тебя писать, – Роджерс убрал руку с плеча Тони, потянулся к радиоприемнику. – Час после первого сообщения. Думаю, еще полчаса, максимум час, и нас вытащат.

– Во всем этом меня радует только одно, – Тони скривился. – Наш снайпер лежит на солнцепеке и поджаривается заживо.

– Он привычный, – Роджерс вернул ладонь на плечо Тони. От нее было еще жарче, но у Тони не возникало желания ее сбросить. Это прикосновение его успокаивало, давало иллюзию безопасности. – Снайперов натаскивают на то, чтобы лежать неподвижно в любых условиях. К тому же он, скорее всего, местный, для него этот климат в порядке вещей.

–Я в курсе, не идиот, – огрызнулся Тони. И тут же предложил. –Когда война закончится, и ты вернешься в Штаты, приезжай как-нибудь ко мне в Малибу. Покажу тебе, как выглядят настоящие вечеринки. Ты на таких и не бывал никогда, я уверен. К тому же почему бы мне и не посвятить ее тебе, как думаешь? В конце концов, ты герой. Без страха и упрека. Будем рассказывать, как героически ты защищал мою жизнь, следуя приказу. Можно, конечно, приукрасить, но врать нехорошо, так что расскажем как есть.

– Тони? – непонимающе окликнул его Роджерс.

– Я что-то не так сказал? – Тони сбросил с плеча руку Роджерса. И потер переносицу. Нервы начинали сдавать.

 Вместо ответа Роджерс только глаза закатил и фыркнул.

– У тебя кровь продолжает идти, – грубовато добавил Тони. – Надо сильнее перевязать.

– И перекрыть доступ крови к руке, чтобы ее потом мне ампутировали? – выгнул бровь Роджерс. – Для гения у тебя на удивление идиотские предложения. Кровь идет не настолько сильно, чтобы я умер от ее потери. Даже сознание потерять не грозит.

– Зато вернешься на родину героем,– фыркнул Тони.

– Предпочту не героем, но в полном комплекте, – усмехнулся Роджерс и тут же нахмурился. – Слышишь?

– Слышу что именно? – скривившись, уточнил Тони. – Тебя – отлично. Еще насекомых каких-то, никогда не был в них силен.

– Машину! – перебил его поток мыслей Роджерс. – По дороге кто-то едет!

 Тони напрягся, напряженно вслушиваясь. Но все что он слышал – дыхание Роджерса и стрекот неизвестных ему насекомых.

 А потом раздалось несколько выстрелов и что-то закричали на корейском.

– Не высовывайся, – прошептал Роджерс, снова сжав пальцы на плече Тони, на этот раз сильно, до синяков, притянул ближе к себе, второй рукой доставая из кобуры пистолет.

 У Тони свело горло. Он уже видел врывающихся в их нехитрое укрытие северокорейских солдат, слышал их крики, а потом –выстрелы. Он почти что чувствовал…

– Капитан Роджерс! Мистер Старк! Вы здесь? – раздалось с улицы на чистом английском. – Я майор Коулсон.Мы получили ваше сообщение.

– Свои… – выдохнул Роджерс и разжал пальцы. Он резко поднялся. – Сэр, оставайтесь на улице, здесь граната. Мы сейчас выйдем.

 Тони медленно поднялся на ноги, опираясь рукой на столешницу. Дышать получалось с трудом, спазм никак не проходил.

– Надеюсь, у них есть вода… –сипло пробормотал Тони, вслед за Роджерсом по широкой дуге огибая гранату.

 От яркого солнечного света Тони зажмурился, у него заслезились глаза.

– Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк, я рад, что вы живы, –Коулсон улыбнулся. Но тут же посерьезнел, цепким взглядом оглядывая обоих.– Вы не сильно пострадали?

– До базы подождет, – Роджерс вытянулся по стойке смирно и отдал честь. – Рад вас видеть, сэр!

– Убивцы! Убивцы!.. –донесся до Тони злой и отчаянный шепот.

 Тони обернулся и тут же на мгновение встретился с полным ненависти взглядом корейского подростка, закованного в наручники, которого провели мимо. Тот продолжал бормотать под нос что-то на английском, коверкая слова, но Тони уже не мог их расслышать.

– Кто это? –нахмурился Тони.

– Ваш снайпер, –Коулсон скользнул по пленному равнодушным взглядом. – Пока не признается, как его зовут и откуда он, но мы это выясним. То, что он не в форме не говорит ровным счетом ничего. Мы с такими уже сталкивались.

– Пойдем, Тони, – Роджерс подтолкнул Тони к джипу.

 А когда Тони забрался на заднее сидение – последовал за ним. Коулсон сел вперед.

– Сэр, надеюсь, мой отчет подождет до утра? –неуверенно спросил Роджерс, когда джип тронулся с места.

 Тони закрыл глаза, сжав переносицу указательными пальцами, пряча лицо в ладонях. У него в ушах по кругу звучало исковерканное «убийцы».

 

Когда Роджерс зашел к нему в палатку, Тони даже не удивился. Он плеснул себе в стакан виски и мрачно усмехнулся.

– Пришел не давать мне пить? Тогда ты опоздал как минимум на четверть бутылки.

– Нет, пришел выпить, – Роджерс без приглашения сел за стол. – Угостишь?

– Никогда не был скуп, – пожал плечами Тони. Он поставил на стол еще один стакан и щедро налил в него виски.

Роджерс осушил его почти залпом.

– Дальше сам справишься?– хмыкнул Тони. Он опустил взгляд на свою руку, на бинт, который должен был бы быть ослепительно белым, но на деле оказался желтовато-серым. Он осторожно и медленно провел по нему пальцами. Рука горела огнем. Лицо горело огнем. От обезболивающего он отказался, хотя ему предлагали. Но Тони прекрасно понимал, что дело не в тяжести ранения, а просто в том, что он чертов Энтони Старк. И для него были готовы сделать исключение. Для него были готовы пожертвовать медикаментами, которых не хватало простым солдатам.

– Тони? – Стив коснулся его ладони, протянув руку через стол. – Ты в порядке?

– Лучше не бывает, – Тони вздрогнул и тут же отдернул руку. Поднял на Роджерса напряженный мрачный взгляд. – Его зовут И Хёксу. Этого мальчишку, который пытался нас убить. Ему пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать, Стив, ты только вдумайся. Его отца расстреляли американцы за то, что он помогал китайцам, а мать и сестра подорвались на мине, когда шли в соседнюю деревню. На нашей мине. На моей. Я их придумал и сконструировал. И это я убийца. Я убил двух женщин, которые ни с кем не воевали, которых я даже не знал. Я хотел было забрать Хёксу с собой в Америку, помочь начать новую жизнь. И это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. Но я не смогу посмотреть ему в глаза. Никогда не смогу. Не после того, что я…

 Тони поджал губы, опустил взгляд на стакан, который когда-то успел взять в руку.

– Тони, глупо корить себя, – Роджерс допил то, что оставалось у него в стакане. Налил еще – и себе, и Тони. – Это война. А ни одна война не обходится без жертв и поломанных судеб.

– Ой, Роджерс, избавь меня от этого менторского тона, – Тони скривился. – Тоже мне великий знаток войн.

– Я был в Германии во время второй мировой, – тихо проговорил Роджерс и отвернулся. – Этого нет в моем личном деле, как ты понимаешь.

– А говорил, что нет у тебя никаких секретов! – почти выплюнул Тони и откинулся на спинку стула, сделал большой глоток виски. – То есть пока мы могли вот-вот сдохнуть ты мне ничего говорить не хотел, а тут решил разоткровенничаться? С чего бы?

– Я просто поясняю, что имею представление, о чем говорю, – пожал плечами Роджерс, не поворачиваясь к Тони. – А с моей откровенности… что тебе с нее? Я был в Германии, Тони. Я бывал под обстрелом, бывал в куда более худших передрягах. Я умею защищать человека, чью безопасность мне доверяют. И да, я буду защищать твою жизнь ценой собственной, потому что мне приказали так сделать. Хотя… нет, не только поэтому.

– И почему же еще? – Тони скривил губы, смотря на Роджерса, но едва тот повернулся, перехватывая его взгляд, отвернулся.

– Потому что в твоей жизни куда больше смысла, чем в моей. Ты полезнее, если тебе так будет угодно, – с убивающей откровенностью проговорил Роджерс. – На место одного хорошего солдата придет другой. А тебя заменить невозможно.

– Ты знаешь, как меня называют журналисты? Торговец смертью, – Тони сделал еще один глоток. Виски горчил на языке. Дерьмовый виски. Такой же дерьмовый как и эта война.– О да, такого человека сложно заменить.

– Не ты начал эту войну, Тони, – терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, повторил Роджерс. – И если ты перестанешь изготавливать оружие – ничего не изменится. Оружие будут делать дальше. Не такое совершенное, не такое безотказное, но будут. Станет чуть больше жертв с нашей стороны, но не более того. Не бери на себя ответственность за то, что делают другие. В противном случае изготовители ножей виновны во всех убийствах, которые этими ножами совершили.

– Интересная аналогия, – усмехнулся Тони. – Только в корне неверная. Оружие создают для убийства. И только. У него нет иного применения.

– Но убивает человек, – Роджерс не спускал с Тони взгляда. –Это очень заманчиво, повторять себе – это не я убил, не я. Это пуля, которую создал кто-то другой. Это пистолет, спроектированный кем-то, кого я даже не знаю. Это на их руках кровь, не на моих. Но на спусковой крючок нажимаешь только ты сам.

 Тони глубоко и шумно вдохнул, опрокинул в себя остатки виски в стакане.

– Кто ты, Роджерс?

– Твою жизнь очень высоко ценят, – Роджерс пожал плечами и налил себе еще. Только себе.

– И поэтому приставили ко мне лучшего солдата Америки, да? – Тони усмехнулся, крутя в пальцах пустой стакан.

–Не думаю, что я лучший. Тем более, я не единственный, – улыбнулся Роджерс. – Просто я был свободен, был в Японии. Так сложилось.

– Не рад этому стечению обстоятельств? – Тони, наконец, поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Роджерсом.

– Не знаю. Сначала бесился. По всему было ясно, что ты доставишь море проблем. Что, собственно, ты и сделал, – пожал плечами Роджерс.

– Ты сказал об этом в прошедшем времени, – наклонил голову на бок Тони. – Что изменилось? Я так здорово держался сегодня, что твое сердце дрогнуло?

– Я увидел тебя настоящего, – все так же просто ответил Роджерс и допил виски, явно собрался встать. – Стоит лечь спать, день был сложным.

– Не увиливай, Роджерс, – Тони поморщился и поставил стакан на стол. – А лучше налей мне выпить. У нас был тяжелый день, ты прав. И мне катастрофически нужно надраться сегодня.

– Ты хотел завтра приступить к испытаниям, – напомнил Роджерс, но виски еще налил.

– Не будет испытаний. Я видел и понял достаточно, чтобы их отменить. Сообщение Макартуру уже отправили, прости, что не успел сказать. Через три дня мы отравляемся в Сеул, а оттуда в Токио.

– Почему через три дня? – Роджерс хорошо держал лицо, идеально. Но его выдал взгляд на секунду ставший растерянным. Всего на секунду, но Тони успел заметить.

– Дорога к Сеулу не безопасна, так сказал Коулсон, а у меня нет поводов ему не доверять, – равнодушно пояснил Тони. И тут же усмехнулся. – Но мое предложение про приехать ко мне в Малибу – все еще остается в силе.

– Я подумаю, – улыбнулся Роджерс.

– Не ври. Ты даже не собираешься про это думать, – неожиданно посерьезнел Тони. – Между нами общего – несколько часов в том сарае.

– Все с чего-то начинается, –Роджерс пожал плечами.

– Уходи в отставку, а? – предложил Тони, чуть сощурившись и улыбаясь уголком губ. – Пойдешь ко мне телохранителем. Сам понимаешь, в деньгах и условиях не обижу.

– Иногда у тебя очень странные шутки, – засмеялся Роджерс.

– С чего ты взял, что это шутка? – закатил глаза Тони. – Господи, Роджерс, у меня заканчиваются идеи, как сделать так, чтобы наши пути не разошлись через несколько дней, но ты мне активно в этом мешаешь.

– Зачем тебе? – Роджерс перестал улыбаться. И смотрел так внимательно, будто пытался в душу заглянуть

 Тони в ответ только фыркнул и опрокинул в себя виски.

– Тони. Зачем тебе? – тихо повторил Роджерс.

– Что я должен тебе сказать? Я не знаю, не имею ни малейшего понятия, – Тони взлохматил волосы свободной рукой.

– Это нормально и пройдет, –мягко улыбнулся Роджерс. – Ты, наверное, не привык, что тебя могут защищать, вот и хочется сохранить это ощущение.

– У меня есть телохранитель в Нью-Йорке, – фыркнул Тони. – И он мой близкий друг. А уж поверь, близких друзей у меня не много. Так что я привык, что меня защищают. Не в этом дело.

– А в чем тогда? – Роджерс поставил свой стакан с недопитым виски на стол. От стука стекла о столешницу, Тони вздрогнул.

 И решился.

 Он поднялся на ноги, обогнул стол и оказался вплотную к Роджерсу. Обхватил пальцами его подбородок, принуждая приподнять голову. У Тони не было ни единой чертовой идеи, что же он такое делает. Просто так было нужно. Именно это ему было нужно.

И ему ни на секунду не пришла в голову мысль, что Роджерс оттолкнет или ударит.

 Роджерс и не оттолкнул. Замер напряженно, резко и коротко выдохнул в губы Тони. А потом поддался. Приоткрыл губы, позволяя себя целовать, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу, даже не отвечая толком. Но – поддался. У его губ был привкус виски и крови.

 А когда Тони отстранился, Роджерс шепотом спросил:

– Что же ты делаешь, Тони?..

– Господи, Стив, ты большой мальчик, – Тони выпрямился, закатив глаза. – Или ты не знаешь, как это бывает между людьми?

 Не дожидаясь ответа, Тони схватил со стола стакан Роджерса и в один глоток его осушил.

– Хочешь надраться, чтобы утром все можно было списать на опьянение? – Роджерс нахмурился, проследив за движением Тони.

Тони фыркнул и снова наклонился, прижался лбом ко лбу Роджерса, закрыл глаза и зашептал, скользя пальцами по его щеке:

– Пообещай, что сегодня останешься здесь. Что не уйдешь сегодня. Пообещай мне, Стив.

 И те секунды, что он ждал ответа, показались Тони гораздо длиннее часов проведенных под прицелом снайпера. Тони не был готов отпустить сейчас Роджерса. Не был готов остаться один на один со своими монстрами. Не сегодня.

 Роджерс повернул голову, легко коснулся центра ладони Тони губами.

– Хорошо…

Тони шумно втянул носом воздух. И как всегда не смог сдержаться от неуместного комментария.

–А не по этому ли тывсе еще не нашел правильной девушки?

Роджерс дернулся, отстранился. Он поджал губы, смотря на Тони напряженно и мрачно.

– Прости, прости… – Тони потянулся за ним, прижался носом к его виску. – Стыдно признаться, но я нервничаю. Не обращай внимания на тот бред, что я несу.

 Роджерс вздохнул. Тяжело и обреченно. Как будто принял решение, и оно ему не понравилось.

 Тони не успел снова съязвить, не успел даже набрать воздуха в легкие.

 Роджерс умел двигаться стремительно и резко. Всего мгновение назад он расслабленно сидел на стуле, позволяя Тони себя касаться, но вот он уже не просто был на ногах, а едва ли не опрокинул Тони на стол, жадно, грубо сминая его губы своими.

 Тони охнул, неловко оперсяладонью на столешницу за спиной. Вцепился в шею Роджерса другой рукой, не то удерживая, не то пытаясь удержаться сам. Тони вело. От адреналина, от виски, от близости Роджерса. От того, как тот кусал его губы, как скользил тут же по ним языком, словно извиняясь за нечаянную грубость. Тони не сдержал тихого стона, когда Роджерс скользнул рукой под его футболку, провел сухой, мозолистой рукой по животу.

– Твою ж мать, Роджерс… – Тони запрокинул голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею. Обхватил Роджерса ногами за талию и резко дернул к себе, притягивая еще ближе. И улыбнулся, когда Роджерс одобрительно охнул, прижавшись пахом к его бедру. Краем уха Тони услышал, как покатился по полу опрокинутый со стола стакан.

 Роджерс прикусил кожу над кадыком Тони, сжал пальцами его член сквозь штаны. Тони шумно втянул воздух в легкие. Звякнула пряжка ремня. Роджерс явно не собирался размениваться на долгие прелюдии, и Тони был благодарен за это.

 Тони снова охнул и вцепился пальцами в плечо Роджерса, когда тот обхватил его член губами, заглатывая сразу едва ли не на всю длину. А когда Роджерс тут же несколько раз подряд сглотнул – Тони только чудом не кончил.Он дернулся, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице, зажал себе рот свободной ладонью, вцепился зубами в бинты, пытаясь заглушить рваные стоны.

 Тони не потребовалось многого. Всего пара минут. Пара минут и пойманный шальной взгляд Роджерса.

– С-стиииив!.. – выдохнул он, пытаясь отстранить от себя Роджерса, но тот и не подумал поддаваться, снова глубоко забрал член Тони в рот, сжал пальцами его основание.

 Тони задрожал от оргазма.

– Я… я обычно не такой… скорострельный…– забормотал Тони, едва переведя дыхание. Он выпрямился, садясь ровно, но так и не отпустил от себя Роджерса, все так же притягивая его к себе ногами. Поцеловал, гораздо мягче, спокойнее.

– Знаю… нормально все… – голос Роджерса подрагивал, звучал ниже обычного.

 Тони опустил руки, ловко справляясь с ремнем и молнией. Обхватил пальцами член Роджерса и поймал губами его тихий стон. Но почти сразу Роджерс рыкнул, сжал в пальцах волосы Тони, принуждая чуть запрокинуть голову, снова впился в его рот, буквально трахая языком. Тони не возражал, подстраивался под задаваемый ритм, сильнее и ритмичнее лаская его член.

 Роджерс кончил с глухим стоном. Но поцелуя не разорвал, только смягчил его, сгладил. Расслабил пальцы на затылке Тони, поглаживая и массируя. Тони едва не задохнулся от чужой нежности.

– Приедешь же? Ко мне в Малибу… Приедешь? –зашептал Тони, когда Роджерс уперся лбом в его плечо, все так же не выпуская из объятий. – Стив?..

– Пойдем в кровать… – Роджерс легко поцеловал Тони в шею и отстранился.

– Да, конечно, – Тони кивнул. Но прежде, чем слезть со стола, взял бутылку виски, которую они чудом не уронили, и хлебнул из горла. Виски обжег, прокатился по пищеводу, но не смыл с губ вкус Роджерса.

 Тони не сомневался, что этой ночью увидит кошмары, но размеренный глубокий звук сердцебиения Роджерса странным образом успокаивал. Тони проспал всю ночь без сновидений.

 

Тони проснулся один. Он перекатился на спину, потер глаза пальцами и шумно выдохнул. Пожалуй, Тони испытал облегчение. Пожалуй, он бы с удовольствием проснулся на другом конце света. Потому что то, что он наворотил накануне, обещало проблемы. При любом раскладе.

– Доброе утро, Тони! – улыбающийся во все тридцать два, Роджерс заглянул в палатку. – Ты уже проснулся? А то скоро завтрак.

 Роджерс зашел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь, продолжая все так же улыбаться.

– С чего у тебя такое приподнятое настроение, Роджерс? – Тони скривился и приподнялся на локтях.

–А у тебя оно ни к черту, да? Похмелье? – Роджерс выгнул бровь. И несколько поумерил улыбку.

– Конечно у меня похмелье, – фыркнул Тони, бросив на Роджерса короткий, но выразительный взгляд.– Мы вчера пили вообще-то.

– Так… – окончательно посерьезнел Роджерс. – Сейчас ты скажешь, что ничего не помнишь? Или сделаешь вид, что не помнишь?

– А что я должен помнить? – Тони поднялся на ноги и начал одеваться. –Помню, что меня с пьяных глаз унесло в дебри чувства вины и так себе философствования. Помню, что ты мне отсосал, а я тебе подрочил. Что-то еще? Нет?

Тони снова посмотрел на Роджерса. Равнодушно и чуточку снисходительно. Роджерс поджал губы, молчал несколько секунд.Его взглядТони выдержал.

– Нет, ничего больше, –Роджерс развернулся и толкнул дверь.

 Тони едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Чтобы не остановить. Он резко осел на кровать и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

– Три дня, Старк, переживи всего три дня и не наломай еще больше дров… – пробормотал он себе под нос.

 

_Скорей всего ты сейчас задаешься вопросом, зачем я пишу тебе все это, тем более в таких подробностях. Но без этого история не будет полной. Не будет понимания того, что случилось после._

_В самом начале я упоминал, что лежу в госпитале. И, наконец, могу объяснить, как в нем оказался._

_Роджерс считает, что виной всему моя глупость, заносчивость, гордыня, неумение вовремя заткнуться и не помню, какими еще эпитетами он меня наградил, честно говоря. Их было много, а запоминать я не стремился._

_Но если бы он спросил меня, а я вдруг решил ответить честно, то я назвал бы умение оказаться в нужном месте и в нужное время._

_После разговора утром, если это можно назвать разговором, мы с Роджерсом почти не пересекались, и я благодарен ему за это. Не хотелось его смущать и ставить в неловкое положение._

_Но меня совершенно не прельщала перспектива ночных кошмаров. Так что закономерно, что тем же вечером я сидел с несколькими местными офицерами, и мы прекрасно коротали время за покером. И вот тогда я в первый раз услышал, как отзываются о Роджерсе простые солдаты._

_– Ты хороший мужик, Старк, –заявил капитан Рамлоу и похлопал меня по плечу. Тут же добавив с заметной неприязнью в голосе. – Непонятно за что только к тебе Роджерса приставили._

_Он не стал ничего больше пояснять, только рукой махнул. А один из сержантов паскудноусмехнулся._

_И я бы забыл про это. Мало ли кто и кого не любит? Мне самому в соседней части глаз подбили, если уж на то пошло._

_Но на следующий вечер тема Роджерса снова всплыла, и снова странным образом._

_–Да какого черта он как по часам в душевую ходит?!  – в палатку влетел тот самый усмехавшийся сержант._

_– Боишься, что ли? – заржал кто-то. – Потерпи, послезавтра его и след простынет._

_– По часам говоришь? – переспросил Рамлоу и его выражение лица мне не понравилось._

_– А в чем проблема-то? – я посмотрел сначала на свои карты, а только потом на Рамлоу._

_– Ты серьезно не знаешь? – он потер подбородок, выдержал паузу. – Разные слухи ходят… неприятные. Не стоит ему в армии быть._

_– Вот как… – я не стал продолжать тему, только кивнул, что да, понял._

_Роджерс себя скомпрометировал. Не сейчас, не из-за меня, иначе не играли бы со мной в карты. Когда-то раньше. Не настолько однозначно подставился, чтобы его уволили без выходного пособия, но достаточно для того, чтобы поползли слухи._

_С другой стороны, я же видел, как он улыбался утром, когда только зашел ко мне в палатку. Да тут не надо телепатом быть, чтобы все понять._

_Тем вечером я проиграл подчистую, вообще не получалось сосредоточиться._

_– Завтра в то же время ждем, приятно у тебя выигрывать. Я правда немного задержусь, смотри все не проиграй, –засмеялся Рамлоу, когда я уходил._

_Ну, а дальше все просто._

_Сложить два и два смог бы любой идиот. Особенно если бы видел выражение лица Рамлоу и слышал его интонации._

_Вариант идти к Роджерсу и прямо говорить все как есть, я, понятное дело, даже не собирался. Тем более после того, что между нами случилось. Еще не хватало, чтобы он решил, что это я проболтался о чем-то._

_Но и оставлять все как есть…_

_Знаешь, отец, я много плохого сделал за свою жизнь. Да тому же Роджерсу хоть мы и знакомы всего несколько недель, я успел жизнь испортить. Можно сколько угодно говорить, что я попытался все исправить, попытался не допустить большей беды. Только эта беда его и без того нашла._

_Задержать Роджерса в палатке оказалось проще некуда, а когда по дороге к душевым меня окликнули по его фамилии – я отозвался._

_Я смутно помню, что было дальше, даже не скажу, сколько их было.Помню, что среди них не было Рамлоу, но это меня не удивило, он не идиот, чтобы подставляться._

_Я сходу получил несколько раз по лицу и по печени, а потом ножом в бок.  Дальше – не знаю._

_Роджерс говорит, что я еще легко отделался._

_Что не стоило мне вступать в спор с пьяными солдатами._

_Что я идиот. И что так никого и не нашли._

_Честное слово – это вообще не важно. Дышать больно, и шевелиться, а так ничего. Жить буду._

_Почему-то Роджерс ужасно злится, когда я говорю, что шрамы украшают мужчину._

_Это забавно…_

– Тони, какого черта?.. – выдохнул Стив и положил исписанный резким размашистым почерком листок на стол.

Стив сцепил пальцы в замок и прижался к ним губами. Он медленно осознавал то, что только что прочитал. То, что доверил ему Тони.

 Что именно ему –без сомнений.

 В конце концов, Тони оставил незапечатанные конверты на столике именно в его, Стива, номере. Незапечатанные конверты с коротким «Дорогой отец» в углу.

 Сначала Стив решил, что Тони их забыл, что нужно отправить их законному получателю.

 Только вот отец Тони умер много лет назад.

 Резко выдохнув, Стив не сдержавшись пнул ножку стола. Легкий деревянный стол отъехал в сторону с неприятным скрежетом, несколько конвертов спланировали на пол.

 Стив не выполнил задание. Не справился по всем фронтам.

 Он должен был защищать Тони, а в итоге Тони защитил его.

 Стив не думал об отчете, который должен был до вечера предоставить начальству. Не думал о том, что его карьере недолго осталась. Все, что Стив умел – защищать цель и работать под прикрытием. Его блестящий немецкий и вполне похожая на арийскую внешность сослужили ему отличную службу во время второй мировой. Но теперь война шла в Азии, и здесь Стив был бесполезен.Но ему дали шанс, его защите доверили величайшего гения Америки. И что в итоге? Ожог, сотрясения, треснувшие ребра и сломанный нос, ножевое ранение. Скорей всего посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Молодец, Стив Роджерс, справился.

Стив был готов согласиться, что правы такие как Рамлоу, те, кто считают, что геям не место в армии. Если бы Стив не отвлекся, не увлекся, если бы чуть больше думал о своей первоочередной задаче, а не о том, как наладить контакт с Тони. И если бы не злость на себя и Тони после, не попытки видеть его как можно реже, вместо того, чтобы следовать неотступной тенью. Но что может случиться посреди дружественного лагеря?

 Стив наклонился, подбирая с пола конверты.

 Вспомнил сбитое, хриплое – приедешь ко мне?..

 Стив бы приехал. Видит Бог, он бы приехал. Если бы был нужен.

 

Тони сжал в ладони обрывок блокнотного листа. Смял его.

 По одной неровной строчке с каждой стороны.

 «Стив, приезжай…» и адрес на обороте «10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210».

Тони не нашел в себе сил оставить его среди остальных писем. Смог как обычно сказать так много, но не сказать самого главного.

 Самолет набрал высоту, выровнялся.

– Будьте добры виски, – ослепительно улыбнулся Тони бортпроводнице.


End file.
